Christmas time mistletoe and cookies
by DEC-OSM
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot following Blaine's perfect, adorable little promise ring speech in the season 3 Christmas episode! Kurt comes home to find his boyfriend waiting to surprise him! :D


**A/N - Hi! I desperately wanted to get this out on Christmas day but I failed, obviously... but this is just a little christmassy oneshot set in season 3 Christmas! It's extremely fluffy (and I think you'll agree we've had far too much klaine angst this season) So please enjoy!**

* * *

**Christmas time; mistletoe and cookies**

"Dad, Carol, I'm home!" Kurt called into the hallway of the Hudmel home.

He unwrapped his newest Marc Jacobs scarf from around his neck, unbuttoned his Alexander McQueen coat, slipped off his matching McQueen gloves and hung them all on the rack by the door. People may say it's a little ridiculous how many designer items he has in his closet, but Kurt always said their is nothing ridiculous when it comes to good fashion.

Receiving no reply Kurt popped his head into the living room where the lights and TV were both off.

_That's odd_. Kurt thought. He was expecting his dad to be sitting watching a game before dinner or something and Carol to be doing a pre Christmas clean.

"Dad? Carol?" He said a little louder. He knew Finn was at Rachel's for the afternoon but he was expecting at least one of his parents to be home.

_Maybe they've gone last minute Christmas shopping, that would be typical of my dad_. Kurt chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen to see if they left him a note.

So when he entered to see Blaine standing there, leaning against the counter, with his ankles crossed out in front of him, arms bent with hands against the tabletop and a rose trapped in his mouth, he couldn't stop the surprise that entered his voice.

"Blaine? Hey! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Blaine gave an award winning grin as he removed the rose from his teeth's grasp and walked forward to meet him halfway before grabbing his hand and twirling him in a circle, dipping quickly. He then pulled back and gave a slight bow, presenting the rose to the stunned boy in front of him.

"For you, my dear." He said dramatically.

Kurt giggled. "Thank you my love" he replied just the same, taking the delicate flower into his own nimble fingers and bringing it to his nose to take in the sweet smell. "So what's this for?"

"Well, I wanted to just reassure you that everything I told you the other day when I handed you that promise ring is completely true. I made you promises and I intend to keep them, starting with surprising you, and obviously, judging by the look on your face, that worked." Blaine said and Kurt blushed.

"Then I thought..." He trailed off as he looked up. Kurt followed his gaze and saw that hanging from the light was a sprig of fresh mistletoe. "To kiss you wherever and whenever you want." Blaine whispered.

They looked back at each other smiling and leaned in for a sweet, lingering kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck and Blaine circled his own around Kurt's waist.

"Mmm who said I wanted a kiss?" Kurt teased as he pulled away.

"Oh hush you." Blaine nudged him slightly as they both laughed.

Just then a deliciously sweet waft filled Kurt's nose. "Hey what's that smell?"

Blaine grabbed his hand and guided him toward the table where, for the first time, he noticed a plate filled with freshly baked cookies on them. "That Kurt, would be another one of my promises-"

"To bake me cookies at least twice a year." Kurt quietly reminisced.

"Exactly, so, chocolate chip and cinnamon cookie? And they've just come out of the oven so they're gooey, just how I know you like them." He said, holding out the plate.

"Well I suppose I can forget about healthy eating just for today." He smirked as he reached out for a cookie and brought it to his lips to take a bite. As soon as the taste hit his tongue his face lit up in bliss. "Mmm oh my god Blaine! These are incredible! Like seriously! I don't even care about what it's doing to my hips, and that's really saying something!"

Blaine laughed as he set to work on his own cookie. "Well thank you! I was a little apprehensive about cooking without anyone in the house, even if it was only cookies, but I just didn't want to like burn the house down or something!"

"Ha! Well you did an excellent job honey! And all this stemmed from the guy who claimed to be bad at romance."

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me." Blaine said with a wink.

After liking the remaining crumbs off their fingers, Blaine walked over to and behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the side of his neck. "Also I thought maybe a movie marathon? I have everything from Christmas films, fitting the season, to Disney to Harry Potter to Sex in the city."

Kurt sighed blissfully and turned around in the shorter boy's arms, cupping his face between his hands and kissing him slowly. "Sounds great. Come on." He said when they parted, grabbing Blaine's hand, trying to lead him into the other room.

"Hang on I'm just gunna grab us some more cookies because I think they're pretty damn delicious if I do say so myself." He laughed. "You go pick out a movie and I'll be in in a minute." He finished kissing Kurt on the cheek quickly before heading back over to the counter whilst the other boy departed into the living room with a quick "ok, hurry!"

A few minutes later and Blaine entered the living room with a plate of cookies and a hot chocolate, which he handed to Kurt. "One malteeser hot chocolate with marshmallow fluff and whipped cream. So what are we watching first?"

Kurt smiled and took the drink in both hands, the heat soaking through into his skin that was previously frozen by the winter weather. "Thank you honey." He dipped his finger into the cream and sucked it off when he heard a slight whimper beside him. He looked over to see Blaine sitting on the arm of the couch, staring at him with slightly darker than usual eyes. Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"It's weird how you can make something so innocent look so hot." Blaine breathed and Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing at him. "God Blaine calm down." He said, grabbing him by the hand, pulling him fully down onto the couch as he snuggled up next to him. "I thought we'd go for the christmassy films first to keep in spirit. So I thought 'Elf' then 'Love Actually' and 'The Holiday' and then onto the rest, ok?" He asked, lazily dropping an arm around his boyfriends waist.

"That's great. Besides, we've got hours to work through all these films so no hurry." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple as he grabbed the remote and hit play. "Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine."

They watched for hours as the different films graced their screens. After a while they both slumped sideways and nestled into the couch, asleep in each others arms.

When Burt and Carol returned home soon after to see the two boys, entangled together, sleeping soundly, with blissful smiles on their faces, they couldn't stop their own smiles from shining through. They looked so peaceful, moulded into each other so naturally, hands interlinked over their stomachs.

Carol went over to a cupboard and grabbed a blanket before draping it over the two teens. Burt came up behind her and placed a hand on her waist. He was so happy for his son. Blaine was a wonderful young man who Burt could tell would love and treat Kurt like he deserved. Kurt had told him about Blaine's promise ring he had been given and he loved seeing the happiness and affection in his son's eyes. And hearing Blaine's plan for this evening just affirmed how serious he was about his relationship with Kurt.

If Burt thought Kurt was happy last Christmas when the two teens were just friends, then this year was ten times the magnitude of that.

It was the very definition of a Merry Christmas.

* * *

**A/N- MERRY KLAINEMAS! And I guess HAPPY NEW YEAR! (since I probably won't be updating before then) May 2013 be good to you all! Let's hope the rumors on our boys getting back together in episode 14 are true! And just a hint... reviews are awesome Christmas presents... :P  
**


End file.
